Family Promise
by Madances
Summary: rewritten, I hope it works better.  Warning; spanking of adult.


FAMILY PROMISE

Disclaimer: The characters from Scarecrow and Mrs. King are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. I have borrowed the characters without the consent or knowledge of Warner Brothers or Shoot the Moon. I will return them shortly. The extra characters and story are mine. 'Johnny, get angry' - Words and Music by Hal David and Sherman Edwards I do not know who owns it. The movie 'McLintock' is (I believe) owned by the John

Wayne estate.

Summary: Promises are important. When they are 'family promises' they can be much more important. Amanda's family needs her. Last chapter; when you say something …now what?

Rewrite: The last chapter did not work because people did not get the same idea I had so I rewrote it, but then I had a power outage. After I got my computer fixed I could not get back in to fan fiction to change it and I could not e-mail the very nice people to reply to them.

Warning: I don't know what rating to give the last chapter. I believe it should be a 'G' but if spankings offend you do not read the last chapter.

Feedback: Yes, all feedback is welcome and appreciated.

Timeframe: Season 2 after 'Family Party' Late spring/early summer

Note 1: I make up most of the locations and have no idea if there are any like them any where

Note 2: I used part of the C.B. radio code as Amanda's code on phone calls. Just drop the 10.

**10-12 Visitors present**

**10-16 Make pickup at **

**10-17 Urgent business**

**10-23 Stand by**

**10-34 Trouble at this location, need help**

**10-200 Police needed at …**

Note 3: I asked my gun instructor about possible damage to pistols

Note 4: Since Amanda only works part-time for the Agency, she needs additional income.

KING HOME Wednesday evening prepare for day 1

"J.J., you know I can't come. I would love to but I can't," protested Amanda leaning forward against her kitchen island as she reached for the kettle. Dotty glanced over from across the island where she was stirring a pot.

A light soprano voice on the phone inquired, "what's stopping you?"

"Work is stopping me! I couldn't take the time off. I have children to support."

"Is that all? Do you want to come, Amanda?" J.J. asked.

"You know I want to be there," the brunette assured her.

"Fine, State will pick up the tab. I really need your help. Be packed and ready. Tell your mother you will be at Aunt Rita's Chamberland Inn. You will be leaving tomorrow," the woman on the phone instructed. "Bye."

Dotty watched the changing expressions on her daughter's face. Amanda had a huge grin lighting her face as she reached over the counter to replace the handset. "What did J.J. say?"

"Mother, she is going to pull some strings. She said to tell you that I will be at Aunt Rita's Chamberland Inn. I have to get packed. I am leaving tomorrow."

"Are you sure, Darling?"

"J.J. is sure."

"Not that we don't go most years, but what is a film maker going to do at the show?"

"I don't know, Mother. J.J. is with the State Department. Whatever the government wants me to do, I will try to do," answered her daughter.

"I am sure you will do a wonderful job. If J.J. needs you, then she believes you can do it. Go pack, you are leaving for the show tomorrow." Dotty still stirred the soup in the pot on the stovetop. 'Wouldn't it be wonderful if Amanda got a job working for the government.'

DAY 1 KING HOME Thursday morning

"Mother, I would leave the car here but I -"

"That's alright, Dear. How would you explain your luggage? They may not know you are leaving yet." Dotty shared her laugher with her daughter. They hugged goodbye and kissed each other's cheeks. "Have a good time, Darling. Best to the family."

"Of course, Mother. I will call you tonight. The car will either be in the IFF lot or at airport parking, depending on J.J.'s arrangements". Mother and daughter embraced again, and then Amanda left.

AGENCY Georgetown foyer Thursday morning

Mrs. Marsden noticed the extra sparkle in Mrs. King's eyes and the bounce in her step. "Rosebud," said Amanda confidently.

"That is correct, Mrs. King," the woman confirmed. "Is something going on?"

"Can you keep a secret, Mrs. Marsden?" the younger woman asked.

"Yes, Mrs. King. "

"So can I, Mrs. Marsden," Amanda assured her as she took her badge, then walked to the closet door.

AGENCY Field section bullpen

Several people noticed the excited air surrounding Mrs. King, her eyes were brighter, her step lighter, her smile showed a happier confidence this morning. "Good morning," she said to everyone, making each one feel special. She went to her desk and began transcribing the top tape in her stack. She typed her way through the morning hours with smiles and suppressed giggles. 'There is a lot of work to do,' Amanda thought, 'since I will be gone for over a week. After all J.J. promised."

Agents and office workers kept an eye on Mrs. King through out the morning. She had a secret; everyone knew it but was it really worth finding out. Probably a PTA bake sale or something, after all her interests were boring to most of them.

It was approaching noon and J.J. had not come thru yet. Amanda decided to go to lunch when she finished the tape she was working on. A few minutes later she pulled the paper out of her typewriter. She giggled again while she straightened her desktop.

From behind Amanda heard the feminine voice she had expected all day. "Amanda, what is so funny?" demanded Francine.

"You will find out," Amanda replied. "I am going to lunch now."

Billy Melrose stood in his office doorway, calling to them, "Desmond, Mrs. King, my office, please." It was phrased politely but it was still a command. The section chief went to sit behind his desk. He watched his favorite civilian trying to hide her secret smile, whatever it was that amused her so. "I received a request from the State Department this morning."

Amanda King tried to hide her snicker behind her hand. Francine glared at her. Billy examined the brunette closely.

"What do they need?" asked the blond agent.

"What time is my flight?" asked Amanda, smiling broadly.

"Your flight is at 3. How did you know?" responded Billy.

"I talked to J.J. last night; she said that State would pick up the tab. How am I supposed to get to Dulles?" she inquired.

Francine demanded, "what is going on? And who is J.J.?"

Mr. Melrose told her, "State wants Mrs. King for an assignment. Need-to-know only- and they don't think I need to know," he added at Francine's protest.

Amanda's smile widened at the lady's frustration. "So how am I getting to the airport?"

"An agency car will take you. You had better go home and pack," Melrose told her.

"I packed last night. My luggage is in my car. I finished most of the tapes. There are still two in the desk drawer. I will deliver the typing on my way to lunch, if that's o.k., Mr. Melrose?" Amanda said. Accepting Billy's nod as permission, she arose from her chair. "Oh, Francine, in answer to your question; J.J. is Jennifer Jane Jamison. She was named after her grandmothers."

A stunned look covered Francine's face as the civilian walked out of their boss's office. The professional, fully trained agent watched her through the plate glass window, then she turned to her superior and questioned, "Amanda King talked to Jennifer Jamison last night?"

William Melrose sat forward in his chair and instructed, "Francine, start with her personnel file. I want to know how Mrs. King is connected to Jennifer Jamison."

His assistant sighed and suggested, "after the McClellan party - I bet Mrs. Jamison is related some way."

Billy continued giving instructions, "as soon as Scarecrow is out of debriefing, I want to see him. Find out if Mrs. King is still in the building. Tell Layton I need his report on my desk today. Satellite needs to -"

Amanda sat comfortably in a booth in the cafeteria on the third underground level. Smiling and nodding to others as they passed, she slowly finished her coffee. It was rare that she took the full hour for lunch but today was different. The building's public address system was busy this afternoon. "Amanda King report to Mr. Melrose's office." The message was repeated. She arose from her seat and headed to the field section bullpen. She checked her watch, '2 ½ hours until my flight.'

In the section chief's office, two men sat facing one another across the desk. Scarecrow was arguing, "I just got back. I was hoping for a few days off. Why can't you assign this trip to somebody else?" He raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Billy motioned for Amanda to enter and answered, "they requested you. Do you really want me to call State and tell Jennifer Jamison that you are too tired to go?"

"Jennifer Jamison requested me?" the younger agent asked eagerly, straightening his suit jacket.

Amanda spoke over Stetson's question, "that's alright, Sir. I will just call J.J. We can use one of the guys out there or if we hurry maybe Cyclone could go?"

"Cyclone?" demanded Lee loudly.

Billy worked to hide his smile, "well, we could call Mrs. Jamison but she did request Scarecrow. After all he has been your 'window dressing' before."

"True, but I could easily have a different boyfriend by now, especially with his track record. Or finding a new one out there would be easy once I know what they need me to do."

Melrose glanced at one of his top operatives as he picked up the phone. "Maybe you can have a couple of days off after all. Amanda, do you happen to know her number?"

Amanda pulled a small address book out of her purse and said, "Her direct line is 555 -"

"**Wait a minute**! I never said I would not go. I haven't been home and I am still packed," interrupted Scarecrow.

Billy looked at Amanda; phone still in hand, "He's right."

Mrs. King thought a moment, "where has he been?"

"Europe," her boss answered.

"So suits, tux and stuff?"

"Yes."

"Plane lifts off in about two hours and he would have to repack."

"Cyclone would have to be found and briefed and he would have to pack also.

"That's true but **Cyclone** would want to go," she pointed out. "I don't know, if Lee packed for the whole week. We can always send him back whenever J.J. is through with him."

Billy nodded, agreeing, "ok, Stetson, you can go. What is he going to need?"

Amanda considered quickly, "since I don't know what I am going to do, I would say keep the tux and a suit or two. Jeans, shorts, tennis shoes, swimsuit. Oh, my gosh!"

"What?" asked Melrose.

"Holsters, what about holsters? He can't wear that shoulder rig all the time. He won't always be wearing a jacket. I know he has that ankle holster but if he is in shorts? Do they have holsters for pockets? What if we all go to the pool or the lake? How do you conceal a gun in swim trucks?"

"I'm sure Scarecrow can handle it," Billy assured her.

Astonished Lee sat, beholding his boss and the suburban housewife discusses his assignment.

Turning to observe him appraisingly, Mrs. King inquired, "how long can you go without alcohol?" Aside to her boss, "he does drink a lot and I don't know …"

"I _can_ go for months, years without a drink,"

"Scarecrow, get a move on. The plane takes off in an hour and forty-eight minutes. The agency car will leave here in fifteen minutes to get you. Be ready," ordered his boss. "Go, man, go!"

Dismissed, Lee headed for the door. Billy asked, "How do you know Jennifer Jamison?"

"J.J. was married to Herbert. She is a widow, you know."

"Let's get your luggage moved to the - MOVE IT, SCARECROW!"

Eyes followed Stetson as he left the bullpen in a hurry.

"Is your car in the lot? You need to move it into the garage. I will call them and Johnson will get your suitcases for you," said the section chief in a voice far gentler than his order to Lee Stetson.

"Thank you, Sir. I will see you in a little over a week," Amanda replied. The same eyes watched her exit the room with the same excited attitude she had exhibited all day.

DULLES INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

"No, Mother, I still don't know what J.J. wants me to do. ….. I got a ride with someone at work ….Tim Johnson … Yes, he is very nice … He's married, Mother …..He drives for IFF. He is in transportation … I have to go; Mother …I will call you from Aunt Rita's. I love you, too," Amanda hung up the phone. Her smile was still in place as she walked to the boarding gate accompanied by Lee.

Once seated in coach with their seatbelts fastened, Lee asked, "what is going on, Amanda?"

"J.J. wants me there for the show. When I told her I could not come, she said that State would pick up the tab. I don't know why you have to go."

"Did you really want Cyclone?"

"No, but he is a nice man. You didn't want to come and he works for IFF also, in case that's important. Look, I know you are tired and I am tired, so I am going to try to dose, alright?"

"Just wait until we take off, then you can lean back. - Amanda, it isn't that I didn't want to come with you…" He ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't lie to me, Lee. The first time you were interested was when Billy told you that J.J. requested us. I could have gotten someone else so you could have stayed in D.C."

"You know I don't want you out in the field without me."

"Usually you don't want me there at all. Besides this is State business, so J.J. will see that I am taken care of," Amanda stated in a soft, tired voice.

A few minutes later they were airborne. "Stewardess, can I have a pillow and blanket for the lady?" Lee requested flashing one of his most flirtatious smiles.

Several follow passengers watched as the handsome man tried to make the lovely woman comfortable. "I wish Harry cared for me like that." "Do you think they are married?" "Neither one is wearing a ring. Did you notice the invitation he gave the stewardess?"

One man in particular observed the couple across the aisle as he listened to the ladies surrounding him. The brunette appeared to be sleeping but must have been slightly uncomfortable. The tall man seated beside her came out of his dose as she stirred. He leaned all three seats back level with each other, rearranged her blanket and took the pillow to place it behind his shoulders and neck. He shifted against the corner, settling her back against his chest. She relaxed against him, cuddling up to him with his arm over her shoulder. A slight smile on both their faces told the observer that this was not the first time they were that close together.

Stetson heard the announcement that they were about to land. "Come on, baby. Time to wake up."

"Don't call me baby," the lady said as she tried to sit up. "I am sorry for leaning against you."

"Don't be, babe … Sorry, Sweetheart? Snuck-ums? Darling? Cutie pie? Sweet cheeks? Sugar lips? Turtledove?" he suggested with amused humor.

"Stop it, lover boy," she demanded with a laugh.

LIVINGSTON MUNICIPAL AIRPORT

Luggage came down the shoot onto the carousel. Women watched the attractive couple holding hands, whispering about something.

"He is so attentive to her." "He is so handsome." "But can she trust him; he flirted with the flight attendants?"

Men were noticing the beautiful lady at his side. "Did you notice her smile? "She has a nice butt." "Give it up, you don't have a chance."

Stetson released Mrs. King's hand to lift a large suitcase for the gray haired lady beside them and placed it on a cart. "Is that all, Ma'am?"

"Yes, son, that is all. Thank you," the old woman turned to walk away trailed by a porter pushing the cart. Lee placed a folded bill quietly in the porter's hand. People noticed and commented.

"Is that one yours, baby," he asked.

Amanda nodded and demanded, "don't call me Baby!"

Grinning broadly Lee raised his hands in surrender and backed a step. "Of course, Darling. Sweetie? Honey lamb? Candy girl? I will not call you Baby."

People all around laughed and told others. Amanda hit Lee's stomach with her purse and then reached for her suitcases as they came around again. Stetson reached past her, "I will get them, Toots."

"Toots?"

"Cuddles? I didn't call you Baby," he protested.

"Alright, Casanova, let's go."

"Right behind you, Lambikins."

A deep masculine voice, from behind her back, said, "ok, Panda, let's go."

She spun around to see who it was. "Raymond!" she cried out, as she jumped up and threw her arms around the 6'6", slim, red haired man.

Raymond lifted her off the ground and spun her around. Amanda laughed from her position held above the floor, "Ray meet Lee. Lee meet Cousin Ray."

The remaining passengers from the flight released their collective breath and everyone dispersed.

CHAMBERLAND INN

The Chamberland Inn was set on five acres outside Jamestown. Tree lined, lighted paths meandered through the property crossing over the stream. Chairs and tables were set out in shady areas. The inn had about thirty rooms for rent with family housing in the back. The agent was favorably impressed as he surveyed the area, alert for possible trouble. He was even more impressed inside the lobby. Even Francine would have approved of the elegance of the room.

Stetson turned to face his partner when he over heard someone say that the cameras and microphones were up. "J.J. wants you in **A **cabin; outside security only unless there is a problem.

"Yes, Aunt Rita. Do you know when I get briefed?" asked the niece.

"Someone from the family will contact you later. Family promise. Now Matt will lead you to your cabin. Welcome home, Baby Girl," said the heavy set woman. "Welcome, Mr. Stetson."

"Lee, please. It is nice to meet you, Ma'am."

Stetson and Amanda King followed Matt out the side door and down one of the paths; a post had signs pointing to the pool, tennis courts and cabins _A_ thru _E_. They passed the post and continued on down a different path. A small, dilapidated cabin stood in a clearing, very rustic looking; shutters hanging off center, the shingles appeared very loose as if they would blow off in the next light breeze.

"Oh, Matt, it is terrific. Anything new in here?" asked Amanda excitedly.

"Not really, let's go in," replied Matt.

Lee studied the building wondering what Amanda found so exciting.

"Matt, I am going down the 'rabbit hole'. Lee can go the normal way," the brunette stated.

"Are you sure?" the young black man asked, smiling at her choice.

"Please, Matt," she pleaded.

"Amanda, what are you talking about?" Lee inquired.

They all entered the sparse cabin. "If you will stand there, Mr. Stetson," instructed Matt.

Scarecrow stood on his appointed floor space beside the porter and the luggage. Because he watched the lady wave at him, he was startled when the floor dropped like a fast elevator, which of course it was. The lady pushed a knothole on one of the bunks and then leaped on it. It tilted and she slid down a narrow tunnel into the floor. Stetson was in the undercabin, moving off the elevator floor when she skidded in grinning like a child at play.

Matt carried her suitcases to a bedroom and said, "you get the master, Amanda. Your friend can have either of the others." As Matt was ascending on the elevator floor, he added, "we swept the place this morning."

"Thanks, Matt," Amanda said sincerely as he disappeared from view. She crossed the hard wood flooring to open the blinds, letting the light in from the huge windows on the west side, "Lee, come onto the deck. The view is gorgeous. The sun has just barely set. Look at those colors."

Her friend joined her at the rail blocking off the deck from the cliff. "Amanda, what is this place?"

"This place was Grandpa George's hideaway. His secret place. He liked James Bond. I need to call Mother to let her know I arrived, and then you can call Mr. Melrose."

"Fine," he agreed looking around curiously. Other than the secret elevator and slide, the cabin looked basically like other three bedroom dwellings.

Amanda finished her call and told Lee, "**A **cabin is need-to-know and they don't. Lee, I am going to change. You might want to wear jeans," she informed him as she went into the master bedroom and closed the door. After she swiftly changed clothes, she entered the hidden security room and checked the outside monitors. They rode the elevator up and quickly headed for the Inn.

Supper was delicious; the music was good from a stereo somewhere. They talked over the meal but they were both getting sleepy. "Lee, why don't we go out on the summer deck? We could look at the stars."

"Is there some reason why we can't go to bed? I mean back to the cabin," he wanted to know.

"I would love to, but I have to stay until I know why I am here. Unfortunately, you have to stay because you can't get in without me. We will be safe on the deck." The lady took his hand and led him out to the deck, waving at the desk clerk on the way by.

DAY 2 CHAMBERLAND INN Summer Deck Dawn Friday

The hills were bright with color as the sun rose. It was getting brighter. Lee felt Amanda stir beside him, her head shifted against his shoulder and the blanket slid lower. He reached over and pulled it back up around her. Sleepily, she said, "Good morning, Lee."

"Morning, sleepyhead," he replied.

"Isn't it beautiful, Sweetheart?"

"Yeah," his eyes widened as he realized that Amanda never called him sweetheart.

"It is about time you woke up," stated a woman's voice from beside Amanda.

"Morning, Sara," shifting slightly, Amanda released Lee's hand then sat up. "Thanks for the blanket, Lee. Where ever did you find it?"

"He didn't. Caleb covered you two. Martha said you came out stargazing and fell asleep. You and your boyfriend should get a room."

"We have a room, Sara. I mean we each have a room."

"I called several times last night, got kinda worried. Then I get here and find you have been snuggling under the stars with your handsome beau."

Lee smiled at the woman, Sara. Standing up and rounding the double deck chair, he said, "sun's up, Baby. Let's get some coffee."

"Don't call me Baby."

"Sorry, Angel. Love-y? Creampuff? Dearest?" he suggested.

"Cut it out, Lothario," she ordered taking his hand automatically as she stood up. Sara watched the couple stroll into the inn, hand-in-hand and part at the restroom.

CHAMBERLAND INN Restaurant

Amanda suggested, "why don't we take the table over there, then we can talk."

The three sat down by the windows. A waitress filled coffee cups and handed them menus. "Excuse me, but do you have any stale rolls?"

"No, ma'am," the surprised waitress answered.

"Thank you," Amanda said dismissing the girl with a smile. "I am sorry, Lee. You may have to settle for a fresh one."

The agent winked and smiled, "well, you tried."

Sara viewed the interaction between Amanda King and Lee Stetson closely. "I did try to call several times last night. I need to know how I can help you this week. I understand that you are supposed to …"

An hour or so later Sara left for her office. Leaving Lee alone with Amanda at the table. "Are you ready, Amanda?" he asked before noticing her looking off to the doorway.

CHAMBERLAND INN Family Quarters

"Let's go, big fella, Susan awaits," she answered. Her smile was big and bright as she led him to Aunt Susan. "Aunt Susan, may I present Lee Stetson. Lee, my aunt Susan Bennett. After the usual pleasantries, Aunt Susan directed them to her sister, Rita's living room.

"Morning," Jennifer Jamison greeted them.

"J.J., I wondered if you were going to get here!" The two women hugged before Amanda preformed introductions of Lee to the three others in the room.

Samuel started, "someone searched cabin _A_ early this morning."

Stetson interrupted, "how did they get in?"

Amanda gently patted his arm, "cabin _A_, not **A** cabin. So what did they find out?"

Thomas replied, "not much. Documentary film stuff, sleeping in separate rooms. After all, we must protect Amanda's reputation. Especially with Don Juan over there."

J.J. interjected, "for the time here, Mr. Stetson is going to be the epitome of true love and devotion. You both have made a wonderful start with that 'don't call me Baby' routine. It's cute, memorable. And innocently sleeping together was a good touch. How did you ever come up with it?"

"It was an accident, when I woke up on the plane; he called me 'Baby'. I don't want Lee to call me 'baby', he calls his girlfriends 'baby'."

"Now, honey," he pouted.

"Cindi baby, Terri baby, Betti baby … should I go on?" she pointed out.

"The nap on the plane was good and the stargazing was great," praised Thomas. "Mr. Stetson, you are going to continue playing the light hearted suitor, here on vacation, not business. However, when we need film expertise you will publicly volunteer."

Samuel added, "you did a great job as Amanda's cover at the McClellan party. People know you, so we have a history to work with. That's it for now. "

"Would someone escort Mr. Stetson to **A** cabin for me? He can't get in," requested Mrs. King.

Thomas went out with Scarecrow so Amanda could be briefed on her assignment. The men left the family part of the dwelling. "Stetson, Mrs. King is unaware that her job may become dangerous. Your assignment is to keep her safe. Apparently, you do it well."

"How dangerous?" demanded Scarecrow.

"We don't know. Possibly no danger at all. It depends on how it all goes down," Thomas answered.

JAMESTOWN HIGHWAY

Later in a dark sedan, driving Jennifer Jamison back to the airport, Samuel and Thomas talked in the front seat. "You told him that Amanda King needs protection. From what?"

"I just thought it would be fun to watch the great Scarecrow protect someone who needs no protection."

They both laughed.

CHAMBERLAND INN **A** cabin

"Billy, I don't know what her job is. I will get Amanda to tell me. My job is to protect her. Thomas said that apparently I protect her well," Lee told his boss as he checked in.

"We know that you have always protected her, unless she is protecting you," acknowledged his section chief.

"I have to go, Billy. I think she is coming in."

"Hi, just let me go change and then we can go to lunch," she said as she hurried across the room. Quickly she showered and got dressed and then called to Lee. "Would you come help me a minute, please?"

He walked in asking, "what do you need?"

"I put my jewelry box on that shelf. When I went to open it, it tumbled off and scattered everything all over. I have to find it all. My grandmother's earrings were in there. Remember the small diamond ones that I wore to the McClellan party? -" she rambled on putting her finger on his lips. Amanda opened a hidden door, nodding him in. "Lee, you know that this is important to me. Please help me."

"Come on, Amanda. I'm hungry. Let's find them later. We have most of it."

"Oh, no. I am not leaving until I get it all; and you can't get out until I let you out."

"A-man-da, let's go."

"No, if we go now, you won't help when we get back."

As they fought over the need to find the jewelry, Amanda pointed out the camera angles and the mikes. Lee picked up the small scanner and checked her for hidden bugs and then she scanned him.

"Have you got it all now?"

"I think so, just let me double check. Wait! Where is the other one of these?"

"Right there. Now can we go? I promise you can spread them out on the dresser or bed later and I will get a flashlight and magnifying glass if anything is still missing."

"You promise?"

"I promise! Now let's go. Here is your purse." He pulled her behind him to the space for the elevator, "are you going to show me how to get out of here?"

"No, you don't need to know. It is a secret. Remember to be loving and affectionate when we get near people. After all you are my 'window dressing'."

"Yeah, I know. Come on, Witch." The bickering continued until they reached the sign post.

"Where would you like to have lunch, Baby?"

"Don't call me Baby!"

"Sorry, I forgot. Sweet-ums? Cherry pie? Minx? My toy?"

"Your tone needs work."

"So does yours, Dearest."

CHAMBERLAND INN Main building

Aunt Rita stood in the doorway waiting for them, "are you planning to lunch here or are you going into town?"

"Anything Lee wants is fine with me," Amanda gushed in her usual sweet voice, hugging his arm.

"I thought we would go check out the town before 'Sweetie' has to go to work," he replied.

"I had planned for you to use my car while you are here but I need it today, so why don't you use Grandpa's truck?" suggested Aunt Rita.

"Oh, thank you. I didn't know it still runs."

"Jason just finished washing it, so it is clean."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bishop," Lee said.

They followed her down the hall, after passing through a narrow doorway. The graying lady handed her niece the keys. Amanda handed the keys to Lee saying, "you do remember that I can't drive a stick."

Once in the garage, Stetson looked at the old, old, but newly washed pick-up truck. "How old is this thing?"

"We can ask Jason when we get back." The lady stood by the passenger door, waiting with a big grin, "Lee."

His eyes sparkled as he opened the door and handed her in.

"Don't push the truck to hard. This vehicle can probably out run your 'vette." Stetson shot her a startled look. "This was Grandpa's truck. Lee, I am so glad you are here. I don't know how I would deal with this situation without you."

"What is the situation?"

"I don't know," she said quietly.

"A-man-da."

"It's true, Lee. I don't know," she protested. "Just before she left J.J. whispered 'family promise'. She meant I can only trust the family. But is she right? I can't trust Thomas (now he isn't family). What if someone else turned on the inside cabin survielence? Someone who knows all the secrets. Lee, I can't tell you everything."

"Why not?"

"It isn't my secret. There aren't that many who know it all. I doubt that I do. Lee, what are we getting into?"

"I don't know, but we will find out. Now where are we going for lunch? "

"Let's go to Sims, turn left -"

SIMS CAFÉ IN JAMESTOWN

Seated in the center of the room the couple spoke quietly. "I don't think anyone can hear us, do you?"

"No, I don't. We could move to a table in the back though if you are worried."

"Oh, no. There is a much better chance of being bugged there. The Chamberland has all the corners, the edges wired. The walks, pool, tennis courts, just about everything. The rooms and cabins, they are not usually monitored but it is there."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe Grandpa George was a spook; he liked the word 'spy' but he preferred 'spook'. Maybe he was just excentric. If 'whoever' has access to the master security room we are in big, big trouble. If it is only Thomas and his security level, it isn't so bad."

"He can get into **A **cabin," Lee pointed out.

"If it begins to look like we have something, I will contact J.J. and change the codes - - so I will try to follow the instructions I have until we find a reason to change. So long as they think we are going along, they have no reason to fear us.

"So where do we go from here?"

"The theater, of course. We have a show to put on, Loverboy."

"What's the show?"

"I don't know yet. Some years it is a play, could be a concert, variety show, a circus, or even an opera."

"You're kidding!"

"No, Sweetheart. I'm not," she assured him. He missed the 'lover boy' but Lee's eyes flew to hers when she said 'sweetheart'. "We really need to get going".

Stetson helped her rise and placed a hand at the small of her back. As she turned, she appeared to notice the couple at a nearby table for the first time. "Dee, Ben, how nice to see you. Lee, meet Deidra and Ben, they have been part of the show for years. This is my friend, Lee."

"Just friend, Baby?" he questioned in a hurt voice. "Nice to meet you," he extended his right hand.

"Don't call me Baby."

"Sorry. Honey bunch? Angel? Dearest? Comfit?"

"We should get to the theater. See you later."

Dee and Ben watched closely while Stetson paid the bill leaving a generous tip, held the door open for Amanda King and they walked hand-in-hand to the pick-up truck. He opened the driver's door and helped her in and over to the center before he got behind the steering wheel.

"I take it they aren't family?" he whispered only an inch from her lips.

"No, they aren't and neither are they," she whispered back, looking at a group of people on the sidewalk.

With a wink, Lee leaned in for a kiss. "Show time, Cinderella."

"Yes, Prince Charming, it is." They shared a smirk as she backed off and he started the engine. "Lee, have you checked your equipment today?"

He looked at her.

"Gun? Ammo? Lockpicks? Anything else? Thomas can get in. How much damage can he do without it showing? Realign the hammer? Empty shells? The spring in the clip? What can he really do?"

"Amanda, that's pretty far out."

"Lee, please, don't fix those, just get new ones. I want you in control, not them."

"And when there is nothing wrong with these?"

"Then you have extras," she insisted.

"You and your 'spy' novels. Have I mentioned lately that you must learn to drive a stick? Why don't we start tonight with this one? Stick on the column."

JAMESTOWN THEATER 1 p.m.

"Introduce me to your family and friends," Stetson advised. The lady led him around the building from person to person presenting Lee to twenty or so.

Perry asked, "are you ready to work? We only have a week."

"What do you want us to do?"

CHAMBERLAND INN **A** CABIN

Entering **A** cabin, Lee praised Amanda, "you did real good today. I had forgotten what all is involved in putting on a live show."

"It sure is different from filming vampire bats," she said.

"Live verses film, quite a difference. You remember that truck that we wanted you to move."

"You know I can't drive a stick."

"That is the truth, that pick-up we used today is about the same. How about I teach you on that?"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Sooner or later, you may have to drive one of our trucks in the field. This is a great chance to learn," he insisted.

"What do I get if I do it?" she inquired.

"Dinner?"

"I get dinner anyway."

"Ice cream?"

"Ice cream and …"

Lee pulled her to him, "I'll think of something," he promised suggestively.

"Alright! Dinner first?" she suggested, blowing him a kiss.

CHAMBERLAND INN Restaurant

They ate in the Inn's dining room, close to the wall but not to close,

"would you like some wine?"

"You left your wine in D.C. Aunt Rita doesn't serve alcohol," she returned cheerfully. "I did ask, remember?"

"Ok, Madam Confuser, start confusing. I don't know how much they can hear, but I want it long, boring and confusing. How about Lois Ann," he smiled broadly. "The Saga of Lois Ann."

Amanda leaned over and pulled his shirt, bringing him closer. "I'm hurt. You think Lois Ann; my first best friend is boring."

"I never said I think Lois Ann is boring. I said I want them to think Lois Ann is boring. Baby."

"Don't call me Baby."

"Of course not. My Venus? Juliette? Sweet Lady? Dulcinia?" he crooned, then a little louder he requested, "tell me about when you first met Lois Ann."

"I don't really remember but Mother said Lois Ann was at my first birthday party. Daddy had invited a family from work. They were new to the area. They had moved to be near some sick relative -"

Much later rubbing his forehead, Lee asked, "what ever happened to Lois Ann?"

"I am not exactly sure; I think Mother has her in a box somewhere."

"In a box?" he said incredulously.

"In a box?" said the two men eavesdropping electronically on them.

"She was my best friend until I started school."

"I thought she was your best friend in grade school."

"That was Debbie Ann. Lois Ann was my favorite doll."

Lee looked slightly stunned, and then he started laughing, long and hard. "Let's go practice driving."

CHAMBERLAND INN Garage

"Jason is the truck still clean?" asked Amanda. "How old is the truck?" she added as an afterthought.

Jason answered, "yes, it is clean and the truck is a 1953. Tomorrow let me teach you to check, it might be important some day."

"Oh, thank you, Cousin Jason," she cried as she jumped into his arms to hug him and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, Cousin Jason. She definitely needs to know how to sweep a car," he spoke ironically.

"And a room! Jason, will you teach me to sweep a room, tomorrow. We could practice on **A** cabin." Stetson studied the man and woman before him. Their eyes held, speaking things he could only imagine. Her feet were a foot off the concrete, her arms were still around her cousin's neck, her excitement was almost tangible and still her manner was cool, studied, professional. "How can she convey all that at the same time?"

Jason whispered something in his cousin's ear, she looked into his eyes again, nodded solemly, kissed his cheek again, "family promise"'. They were both smiling brightly when Jason put her down.

DRIVING LESSON

Scarecrow drove in the direction of the dirt roads selected for driving practice.

"You never did tell me how you liked the 'Saga of Lois Ann', remarked Amanda.

"Lois Ann is a doll."

"Yes, she is a doll. How did I do?"

"You did fine," he answered, "I guess."

"Lee," she demanded his full attention, "you said you wanted long, boring and confusing. How did I do?"

Lee smiled, "it was great, wonderful, magnificent, Madam Confuser. I want several more stories just like that. When whoever is listening in hears you start telling me something; I want them to tune you out. I want them to be so bored that they don't pay any attention at all after a couple of days. And when we get back tonight I want a discussion about guns; loaded guns in the house, you needing to learn to shoot, you need to carry one. Not one word about sugar, hairspray, tree limbs, or anything else you can use to defend yourself. The samething on self-defence training. Whoever these bad guys are, they are going to learn that you are not a threat to anyone."

"Yes, sir. Now show me how to drive this thing."

CHAMBERLAND INN **A** Cabin

The elevator decended into the undercabin, "you didn't strip any gears, so that old transmission must be tuffer than my 'vette."

"I never stripped any gears on your corvette, either."

"No, I stopped you before you could. We will try again tomorrow before we go to the theater."

"Jason is coming by in the morning."

"I remember but we still need to be at the theater by 10. Amanda, do you remember when you unloaded Eva's gun. You can't keep doing that."

"You know how I feel about loaded guns in the house. They are very dangerous."

"In your house, yes. Not in someone else's house. There were no children there. Only trained adults," the man insisted.

"That isn't true! I wasn't trained!"

"Well you need to be trained," he declared, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"But I don't want to shoot anyone."

"And then you get upset when I leave you in the car. I can't always take care of you and everyone else at the same time."

"But, Lee," she protested, putting her hand on his chest.

"NO, you either get the training you require or you learn to stay in the car or at the office. Self-defense classes as well and I don't mean that weird place where the instructor bit you after you hit him with your purse."

"Dean made him stop it."

"You should not need someone to make him stop biting you. You should be able to prevent it from happening. What if a man grabbed you like this … Amanda, you can't just stand there hugging me."

"Why not? It is what Carrie did in 'Carousel'. That man told her it hurt."

"You don't really believe that."

"No, but I got a hug out of it."

"O.k., o.k.," he laughed, "but you won't want to hug our instructor. Come on, it's bed time."

"O.k., where is my kiss?" Amanda slid her hands up the agent's chest and around his neck. "I am going to turn on the 'doorbell'," she whispered before they kissed good night.

DAY 3 SATURDAY **A** Cabin After 7 a.m.

It was after 7:00 but the light had barely touched the tree tops across the gorge. Amanda stood at the deck railing, enjoying the new day, birds sang their morning praises to the Lord. Hearing a noise in the big room, Amanda called over her shoulder, "coffee's on the stove, Sweetheart."

Lee walked through the sliding door to join her, coffee cup in hand, "Morning, Baby."

"Don't call me Baby."

"Then don't call me Sweetheart, Pumpkin."

"What?"

"You call your boys sweetheart, you call several of your cousins sweetheart. You call your brothers sweetheart. You even call Joe sweetheart."

"But it works so well, Darling."

"So will the protest … doorbell?" he mentioned softly.

"I turned it off earlier," she answered just as quietly.

"Let's go get your breakfast, Princess. We have a lot to do today," Stetson suggested, gently guiding her back inside.

"I'm ready. You do remember that we are meeting Orval this morning around 9."

Lee gave her a questioning look but said calmly, "I believe you mentioned it. Tell me about him."

Amanda smiled, "Orval is kind of like Barney. He was Grandpa George's best friend. The way I remember the story, they met during World War II -"

CHAMBERLAND INN

Breakfast finished, the waitress cleared their table in the corner by the window, "so you understand why I simply must go see him. It will be almost as good as you meeting Grandpa."

Lee stood up and helped Amanda out of her corner seat. As they entered the lobby, a woman's voice called, "Mr. Stetson, Lee, May I see you for a moment?"

"Of course," he replied and they veered to the desk. Jason was leaning against the counter, waiting for them.

"Cousin Amanda, why don't you come with me while your friend is interviewed by Mom?"

Aunt Rita demanded in a stern voice, "young man, I understand that my sister-in-law, Dotty, still hasn't met you. Come with me and maybe you can explain that."

Scarecrow looked to his partner for help before surrendering to the upcoming interragation.

"It is alright, Lee. You don't have to answer to Daddy, only to his sister." Amanda blew him a kiss before accompanying her cousin out.

"While Mom distracts him, I am going to teach you about detecting bugs," Jason explained.

"I already know about bugs, that is why we always do the dishes right away and take out the trash every night," prattled Amanda.

"Not that kind of bugs. I mean hidden camera and microphones. Grandpa George had some placed in **A** cabin, remember?"

"Oh, I remember. If you are in the security room you can watch the grounds. I remember when we were kids playing, I would sneak in there to see where everyone was when we played hide and seek."

Jason laughed, "at some point we all did that."

"You did? And there are some in **A** cabin as well?" she asked.

Lee grinned at Amanda's Aunt Rita as they listened to the pair going up the path.

"There are some things you may need to know so I am going to show you the survielence system. Your need-to-know, not the Agency's, not the State Department. This is 'Family' information. I need your word of honor. 'Family promise'."

"I give you my word of honor, I will not divulge your family secrets." he swore with right hand raised.

"Family promise?"

"Family promise!"

INTO AND IN JAMESTOWN

Grandpa George's old pick-up truck was traveling smoothly down the four lane road. Amanda was enjoying herself emencly, she could do it when she consentrated. "Orval's place is up there", she said as she parked at the curb.

They climbed the outside staircase hand-in-hand. A man in his eighties opened the door before they had a chance to knock.

"Orval, do you have it?" the lady asked excitedly, even before she hugged him.

"Sure do, Honey."

"Lee, hand him your pistol," she ordered.

"Why?"

"Because I - asked you too. Now, Orval, please tell me what could they do?"

"Lee, the new one is in that box," Orval informed him as he took the pistol from him. "Honey, the easiest thing would be to remove the firing pin or it could be filed down. Someone could break the trigger- disconnecting the spring isn't hard. I doubt that they would plug the barrel, a good agent would check."

"He checks his ammo clip before he goes after the bad guys. I have seen him do it," Amanda agreed.

"I am sure he checks more than that, Honey. He is still alive so he must be very careful," Orval told her.

Amanda smiled, "of course, he's careful. Tell me more …"

The old man grinned back at her, "o.k., contaminating the ammunition would be simple, the primer on each shell could be ruined with fluid; water or oil. Each bullet would look fine but it would misfire. Or they could overcharge the ammo, take it apart and add extra power, put it back together. The barrel would explode in the shooter's hand. Is that enough?"

"Yes! Lee, you are using the new stuff in the box," she ordered.

"So are you," he informed her as he pulled a fanny pack and a purse from the cardboard box.

"What are these for, Orval?" she asked.

"Depending on what you are doing or what you are wearing, you may need to carry ammo clips and/or his gun, lock picks, etc. Amanda, use the safe in the room he is sleeping in for the old set and whatever. Use the truck safe while you are at the theater. Go shopping at lunch. I don't care what you buy but -"

"It needs to be enough to cover what we got here," she concluded.

"What do I owe you, Sir?" asked Lee.

"Nothing, my boy. This is for the Family. We have a mole, a State Department mole. If the mole is also a family mole, our family has a big problem. Either way the State Department has a mighty big problem. Good luck, girly."

"Thank you, Orval. Will I see you at the show?" said Amanda.

"Yes, you will. Better get going, you are late. The security line should be clean, but check it first," Orval instructed.

At the truck, the old man opened the safe in the center of the seat and slid a box inside. He then placed the larger box on the seat. "You be sure those canning jars get back to Rita alright. I keep forgetting to return them." The young lady hugged him and kissed his cheek. Then she drove to the theater.

JAMESTOWN THEATER

"It is about time you got here, Missy. Join the warm up," Perry instructed.

"Why do I have to warm up?"

"Because we need you. GO," Perry pushed her toward the group of dancers already on stage.

Lee watched her stop to take off her tennis shoes before joining the others. "What can I do to help?"

Perry turned from the dancers to Stetson. "Would you help Matt on the catwalk?" he asked, pointing to Matt.

Lee nodded and went where he was needed, listening to the count of the dancers.

"Five, six, seven, eight." Amanda fell into step with the other dancers. Years of early ballet training returned instantly.

The tall agent held equipment in place for Matt to work on. He could see most of the activity on the floor and stage.

"Amanda, over the shoulder," instructed a man as he bent his knees and patted his thighs.

"Toby, I haven't done this in years," she protested.

Toby's only response was to pat his thighs again. Amanda stood still for several seconds judging the distance. She took several running steps, put her hands on his thighs and flipped over his head. Lee stared as she slid gently down his back to stand on the floor. The dancers applauded then broke up when Perry called "lunch".

Matt asked, "you two want to join us?"

Ruefully Lee shook his head, "Amanda wants to go buy gifts for her mother and sons since they couldn't come. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure, tomorrow."

As she walked over to them, she said, "I want to get a new necklace for Mother."

At the same time, Lee said, "I thought we should hit that big toy store for the boys."

The couple left the building hand-in-hand, laughing together. The two men followed them out and through the toy store, the jewelry store and a hamburger drive-thru.

UNKNOWN OFFICE LOCATION

"I swear that woman can talk longer about nothing than anyone I have ever met. Such as her best friend, Lois Ann, after two hours we discovered that Lois Ann is a doll."

"A doll?"

"A doll that is probably in a box somewhere. She has told her boyfriend about her grandfather's friend, Orval. At lunch we learned about her sons and her mother while she was shopping. This woman's life is one big yawn."

"You be careful, she could be the one. She could be trying to catch us."

"I doubt it. According to people at the theater, she comes to help stage the show almost every year. Her ex-husband came with her a couple of times but didn't help much. Her mother and children usually come too, but this year the show doesn't line up with school vacation. Her boyfriend has been to a couple of big family events in the last year or so."

"Big family events?"

"Yeah, the boyfriend was at a family hunt with over two hundred people in several locations and a party given by a senator with fifty or so family members and a lot of political and society folks. This is his third family event. He even got a clown for her son's birthday party."

"Who else are you watching? What is going on with Grant Howard? Dale Newcomb?"

JAMESTOWN THEATER

Stetson desended from the catwalk at the end of the work day. Perry called out to the people, "party at Chamberland Inn tonight. We only have five days until the first show so enjoy your day off tomorrow. Monday will be busy as well as the rest of the week. We will be ready for the curtain to go up at 7 p.m. Friday."

Mrs. King hurried over to her agent, "are you ready to go, Casanova? The party starts at 8."

"Are we going to the party?" he asked.

"It will look awfully funny if we don't. Oh, come on. It will be fun." She gazed into his eyes; she wrapped her arms around his waist, "pleeease!"

Stetson slid his hands from her waist to around her back. "If you want to go, we will go."

Amanda practiced driving the pick-up, shifting gears with more confidence each time.

"How dressy is this party?" he asked.

"A suit will be good, save your tux for the cast party on Friday. You might want to wear the ankle holster if we dance much. You may need to take your jacket off. Most of the guys do," she told him.

"I won't need to take my jacket off. It's airconditioned."

"Your choice," she agreed with a secret smile.

CHAMBERLAND INN

Right before 9 o'clock, Jason anounced, "five minutes until the games begin. 'Musical Squares', everyone get ready for 'Musical Squares'."

"Lee, let's go. Let's play," she pleaded.

"What's 'Musical Squares'?" he inquired suspiciously.

Amanda laughed and assured him, "just what it sounds like, musical chairs to dance."

"I'll pass."

"It is the only game you can play with out getting to hot," she told him.

"Ditch him, come play with me," suggested Don Owens.

Amanda spun around to hug Don. "O.k." she said cheerfully, then she turned to her companion, "have a good time. There are plenty of women that don't want to play either."

Lee watched his 'girlfriend' hurry out with Donald Owens from the Treasury Department. He followed them out, watching couples join a circle around numbered squares taped inside the bigger circle.

The music began; a tango was the first challenge. Couples danced, suddenly the music stopped and there was a scramble for the squares. Laughs, groans and cheers filled the air. Someone pulled up one taped square. Waltz music, was next, then ChaCha, followed by foxtrot, swing, 'Cotton Eyed Joe', 'Texas Waltz', rumba, all fit into the mix.

Everyone appeared to be enjoying themselves, the contestants and spectators alike. As he watched Amanda delight in the game, he almost wished he had joined her. Although she didn't win, it did not seem to matter. Men shed their jackets and stacked them on chairs. Lee noticed Don add his suit coat to the pile. "Get ready for the Hoky Poky. "

Disbelieving what he was seeing, Lee ruefully shook his head slowly. Inside the restaurant were people talking and dancing, kept cool by the airconditioning. It was no different from parties in D.C., except for the lack of alcohol. Outside were well dressed adults playing variations of children's party games.

"Simon says take two spins forward," and everyone spun. "Take three steps back," some couples moved and others froze in place. More laughter as several couples had to start over.

"Brad, Madre is here. Let's play 'twirl the girl'."

"I don't think so," he protested.

"'Twirl the girl', 'twirl the girl', 'twirl the girl'," chanted several ladies, joined by more of the crowd. Bradley Wells capitulated, "only if Madre is the first girl."

Amanda crossed to Lee and whispered, "after 'twirl the girl', will you please dance with Madre?"

He smiled and said, "I guess so," but his smile faded as he saw a small, old lady being pushed in a wheelchair.

"Just watch, you can do it," he was assured.

Several posts with straps on them were set into place in the dance area. Brad was in the center with straps buckled around his hips, thighs and ankles. The old lady was seated on a tall barstool, buckled to the back support. Four inch wheels, one on each leg, supported the barstool. It was well balanced and turned easily. By observing the audience, it was clear who knew the game and who did not. Amanda held Lee's arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. "It is going to be to hot out here for her, so if you would take her inside to dance, I would appreciate it."

Swing music began; Bradley Wells bowed as best he could from his position bound to the post. The old lady called Madre nodded her head spreading her skirt for an imaginary curtsey. They joined hands, Brad pulled the lady to him and she rolled forward. He lifted his arm and she rolled right under, soon she was spinning around, forward and back, side-to-side, behind him. He pulled her into a sweetheart wrap as the music ended. They danced one more before they ended their exebition.

Amanda led Lee to introduce him to Grandpa George's widow. Don saw them as he was being strapped to a post. An ankle holster became partially visable as his ankles were secured. Don smiled at Lee's expression then looked at another man being strapped to a different post who also sported an ankle holster.

Amanda said, "you two have fun. I have to go get a number."

Lee asked the elderly lady, "how many barstools are there."

Madre laughed and patted his arm, "just one, mine. The other girls really have to dance. Amanda is up for the first round so we can watch before you take me in."

Six men were bound to posts from the hips down with six ladies loose and ready to move. Slow music was played, the women followed the leads of their tied up partners. It was a wonderful sight. Soon the dancers were changed out.

Madre indicated that they should go in, "they will do the 'Mexican Hat Dance' next, then 'Put your little foot', Postman, and the line dance should end tonight's games. It is very kind of you to dance with an old lady."

"My pleasure, Ma'am," Lee answered politely. He tried to arange the barstool at his side so he would not kick it while holding his partner near his chest.

"I am so glad that your gun is in your belt. Shoulder holsters can be so uncomfortable, don't you think?" the lady asked as she rolled to the music.

Lee Stetson looked into the woman's smiling face before he agreed. When the music ended he was surrounded by men wanting to dance with the bell of the ball. He watched out the window as the players circled up for 'Postoffice'. Amanda was in the center. The music sent her going clockwise as the outer ring went counterclockwise. His 'girlfriend' stopped and chose a man he did not know. They danced for several bars, exchanged places, and then began again with the man in the center.

Lee danced with several women while trying to keep an eye on the games outside. The woman presently in his arms had her arms around his neck playing with his hair. Passing Amanda's Aunt Rita, he heard her say, "Lathario, pay attention to the job."

Lee joined Rita by the window. They watched the lineup for the last game. Men on one side, women on the other. "Remember, gentlemen, the idea is to make the lady look good," instructed Brad leaning on his crutches.

Music began, the man and lady at the head of the line moved together, spun and danced down the center, followed by the next couple when the first was about half way down. The first couple spun again at the bottom of the aisle and parted to rejoin their side. When the first man reached the head of the line the music got a little faster, then faster still.

Rita spoke softly, "when Amanda comes in, your job is to dance so that she looks loved. Not showy, cherished."

Lee continued standing there waiting for his 'date'. His 'girlfriend' walked in accompanied with Bradley moving smoothly on his crutches.

"Last dance, folks," anounced someone.

The agent held her close as they snuggled to the music. "Are you o.k.?"

Amanda snuggled closer with her head on his shoulder, "I'm fine. I'm tired and I need to figure something out."

"Tell me something; is all of this party normal?"

"Not even close to normal, but we sure do have a great time." she laughed. "Let's go to the cabin. Morning comes early and there will be 'places to go and people to see'."

DAY 4 CHAMBERLAND INN Restaurant Sunday

Lee sipped his coffee, watching Amanda eat her breakfast; mindful of the listening devises around the room he asked, "where are we going this morning?'

"Church with the family," she smiled.

"Church?"

"Oh, come on. You have been to church before," insisted Amanda.

"Not with your family, I haven't. Do we have to go?" he asked.

"No, you don't have to. I want to go. I always go to church with Aunt Rita and it is going to look like you are corrupting me if I don't go. I am sure you can find something to investigate here while we are gone," she suggested.

"Amanda, Sugar, you know I go where you go," he protested, kissing her knuckles.

"Does that mean that you are going to the lake with us this afternoon?" the lady asked.

"The lake? It is a good thing I am on vacation," he agreed with a smile.

"It's a far cry from your last vacation. You went to the Bajamas, didn't you? Sun, sand, and girls in bikinis," she teased.

"This is definitely different. Tell me about this lake trip," he suggested with a wink.

The two men listening to them groaned.

CHAMBERLAND INN **A** Cabin

After lunch, Amanda called J.J. from **A **cabin. "Terry and Steph and I were talking yesterday at the theater. Did you know that Toaser is 12 now? Darry is 16 …the lake. We will be at the lake this afternoon … how is your garden doing this year? … Mother had a rodent in hers, … until Darrell told her how to get rid of it … Yes, of course, I am staying until after Saturday's show …I am not sure when Lee needs to go back … There is a big difference between a live show and producing a documentary. …. No, he is being a good sport about it … Up on the catwalk helping Matt. Shifting scenery when they need a hand … We start at eight in the morning, there are only five days left … You will be here for the show, won't you, J.J.?"

TOFFEE LAKE

"Jason, have you ever read Shakespeare - Macbeth", Amanda moved her eyes to include Rita. "double, double, toil and trouble?"

"Do you think we should do Shakespeare next year?" asked her aunt.

"I think we should consider the possibility."

Lee joined his 'girlfriend' and her aunt and cousin on the front deck of the cruiser they were riding on. "Did you have a good time, Casanova? Skiing, I mean?" his girl asked innocently.

"Sure did. You should have joined us, Baby."

"Don't call me Baby!"

"Sorry. Honey? Dumpling? Sweetie pie? Dulcet?" he suggested hopefully.

She swatted at him, before moving over on the seat giving him room to sit beside her if he sat very close. Lee put his arm around her shoulders.

The afternoon was long, pleasant and exhausting. The sun was bright, the lake water cold, and everyone seemed to have a wonderful time. Different groups coming and going in an ever changing assemblage. Swimming, water skiing, talking, laughing, and snacking; enough activities to fill the hours to build memories for years to come. The sun was setting, the gathering dispersed, going to their vehicles. Lee had an arm about Amanda's waist.

Tipping her head back to look up at his face, she asked, "after dinner would you mind if we just watch TV tonight, Sweetheart?"

Stetson gazed into her eyes before retorting, "don't call me sweetheart."

"So sorry. Casanova? Lothario? Don Juan? Libertine?" she inquired.

CHAMBERLAND INN Restaurant

Having finished her dinner, Amanda studied the television guide, "PBS has one of our documentaries about tractors, or … there is a John Wayne marathon every night this week."

Lee smiled and suggested, "let's go watch the Duke." He extended a hand and helped her up.

Amanda returned the borrowed TV guide before going to slide her arm behind his waist. The pair strolled out scrutinized by many of their fellow diners. Two bored men listened to the conversation and watched the video feed of the couple sauntering up the path to **A** cabin.

"I need to call Mother before the movie starts." She stopped him with a hug and whispered in his ear. Lee shook his head and whispered back. The lady stepped back holding his hands. "I will bet you I am right."

"What do I get when I win?" he wanted to know.

She whispered in his ear again and he laughed. "and what do I get when I win?" she asked aloud. Stetson pulled her close and whispered in her ear, Amanda agreed saying, "it's a bet."

CHAMBERLAND INN **A** Cabin

Inside** A **cabin, Lee got out his gun cleaning kit, spread newspaper on the table and set out the necessary items to clean his pistol. Amanda placed a phone call, "yes, of course, I remember. Family promise, 12 - 17 - 34 …200 Alpha - 23 …"

"Do you want popcorn to go with this film?"

"We just finish dinner so let's wait for the second one."

"I will just go put my purse up and -." Amanda began as she headed to her bedroom. "Um - Lee," she said as she started backing up with her hands raised.

"What?" he questioned, turning in her direction.

Matt stepped from the master bedroom with a pistol pointed at her. "Scarecrow, you don't seem to be doing a good job of protecting Mrs. King," he said.

"Why would I need protection?" she asked in a shaky voice and kept backing up until she was beside Lee.

"Thomas told him you could be in danger as a joke. He really should have paid attention. Put that gun down - drop it," ordered Matt.

The agent dropped the pistol on the table. Matt approached them, "move back and don't try anything. "

"Just do as he says," Lee instructed calmly. "Baby."

"Don't call me Baby!" Amanda screamed, whirling around swinging her purse, knocking the gun from Matt's hand.

Lee sprang forward to throw a fist into the other man's jaw, then his other fist into his stomach. Amanda picked up the gun on the floor and ejected the clip, slipping it into her hip pocket.

Matt fell into the table and grasp the gun there; he quickly turned and leveled it on Stetson's chest. "Now, we will begin again." Lee lunged for him. Matt pulled the trigger, and again, and again, nothing happened.

Nate Webber entered from Stetson's bedroom saying, "I disabled the trigger. Amanda, give me the gun."

Slowly she handed it over, and then returned to Lee's side. Webber put it into a jacket pocket; put the broken pistol in his other pocket. "Now we are going to take the great Scarecrow to see some friends."

Lee looked into Amanda's eyes, she returned his gaze and tilted her head slightly tward the sliding doors to the deck.

Matt yelled at Nate, "why didn't you tell me you messed up the gun?"

As the two men argued, Amanda pulled Lee with her to the open door and they went through. She slammed it shut and dropped a bar in the track. "Amanda, what good is that going to do?" he demanded.

"Just watch," she answered smugly. "You owe me, Stetson. I won!"

Nate Webber began firing at the glass door. The glass did not break as he emptied his clip, paying no attention to the ricochets.

"Bullet Proof," she smiled.

Inside red lights flashed and a siren intermittently blared. Nate realized that his gun was empty so he pulled Matt's pistol from his pocket. He pulled the slide to load it. Looking up, he saw Mrs. King hold up a fully loaded clip, she waved it in front of her, grinning.

Nate glared at her while he got the disabled gun out of his jacket and ejected its clip. When Matt's pistol was loaded, he yelled, "I will get you for this!"

"Promises, promises. You can't get me from there," taunted the lady from the safety of the deck. Turning to her partner she said, "it is fun playing on home ground."

"Are there more surprises around here?" he inquired.

"Lots, some I know, more that I don't."

They watched the two attempted kidnappers ascend in the elevator. Amanda opened a hidden panel on the wall and briefly studied the layout. She flipped a switch that turned off the lights and siren, and then closed the small door. After resetting the bar in the door track, she ran across the living area to the master bedroom.

Lee called her, "where are you going?"

"I want to watch," she called back, going into the closet. By the time he joined her, she was in the small security room. The action outside was over and Matt and Nate were being handcuffed. "I ruined the ammunition," Matt confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" demanded Nate.

"Probably for the same reason that you didn't tell me about the trigger," countered Matt.

"Now aren't you glad that you had another gun, Stetson?" gloated Mrs. King, feeling vindicated.

"Yes, I am glad even if I didn't use it. What next?" he inquired still watching the video screen.

"Debriefing, I suppose. Hopefully it won't take long. I still have to be at the theater at 8 tomorrow," she replied.

"What about me?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you can go home. Take that time off you wanted," Amanda suggested.

DAY 5 MONDAY Jamestown Theater

Perry was addressing the theater crew, "we have several people who did not show up this morning -"

Lee noticed the satisfied smile that covered Amanda's face and pondered what she knew about the situation that he didn't. He whispered, "what happened?"

"Not here, not now," she answered quietly.

Lee nodded slightly.

The next several days went smoothly, working to get ready for the show on Friday. Amanda had explained the comments and strange actions she had picked up on. The mole at the State Department and his associates had all been arrested. Lee knew that he could have headed back to D.C. but something was still wrong. It was not that they were short handed. He felt uneasy, like someone was watching him. He could tell that Amanda knew it as well.

"Lee? Who was Nate going to take you to?" she asked as she looked up at him.

The tall agent could see all the questions and uncertainty in her lovely brown eyes. He pulled her tightly into his embrace, kissed her forehead and answered, "I don't know."

DAY 7 **A** CABIN Wednesday night

Stetson spoke into the phone in the small master security room. "I don't know, Billy. Did State ever find out who Nathan Webber was planning to take me to? …. We can both feel it but I haven't seen anything yet … just working on the show … they know where to find me."

Billy muted voice sounded quietly in the background until he yelled. "Johnny Silver! How did he get out of prison?" To Lee he said, "I guess you heard?"

"Yeah, Billy. I heard. Johnny Silver wants my hide … There is no way he can get to me here. Too many people. He will have to get me away from the theater. … I will get the security cameras turned back on … No, there is plenty of backup already on the scene … The family … Amanda's family. They will watch our backs … Family promise …sorry … yeah, it's a family thing … We can secure the cabin. No one will be able to get in … Silver will have to make a move soon … Of course, we will be careful."

Amanda sat cuddled next to Lee on the couch, "why does Johnny Silver want you?"

"My partner, Sandman and I were sent to infiltrate the Dayson network. Silver was just a small fish but he had ambition … so he got twenty-five years in prison," explained the agent.

"I reset the codes; no body can get in unless we want them to. Family eyes and ears are out all over the area. If he is here, someone will find him."

"Can anyone see us?" he whispered.

"Probably not. However the blinds are open and no one has had the chance to check the far slope," she answered.

"No sense taking chances, is there?" Lee said gathering her closer. They spent the evening watching the John Wayne Marathon.

DAY 8 THURSDAY Jamestown Theater

Crews were working all around the theater knowing that the curtain went up in twenty-eight hours. Suddenly a shot echoed in the building followed by a number of frightened screams. Lee froze as he saw the muzzle of a pistol pressed against Amanda's neck.

"We want the 'Scarecrow'. Come with us and we will let the woman go," offered a short, stocky, graying man.

The lady slipped her hand into her slacks pocket and pulled out the truck keys. Putting a key between her forefinger and middle finger and closing her fist she was prepared to hit her captor as hard as she could. She viewed the situation in the reflection from a metal prop. Unexpectedly, she dropped her weight, pulling her captor off balance and jabbed the key in his thigh.

Scarecrow lunged for the man, a crew man leaped for the other one. The second bad guy squeezed off a round while the first one shoved Mrs. King into Stetson. Both would-be-kidnappers raced for their car.

"Willy!" shouted Amanda, retrieving the keys from the floor. "Let's go, Lee," she ordered, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door that the crooks had used.

Soon Lee found himself in the passenger seat of the pickup truck. Willy Bishop was driving with Amanda in the middle.

"Is the 30.30 still behind the seat?" she asked.

Lee looked startled but Willy nodded and said, "Lee, help me move the seat forward - now."

The seat moved about three inches. Amanda turned around and reached over the seat. Lee heard a long zipper being unzipped. She put a box of shell on his lap and then pulled the rifle carefully over their heads. "Willy, you are armed, aren't you?" she inquired.

"Yes, cuz. I am," he replied.

The sound of the zipper being partially rezipped was followed by Amanda seating herself properly before saying, "you can put the seat back now."

Willy slid the seat back while Mrs. King expertly checked the 30.30, then took the ammunition box from Mr. Stetson's thigh. Lee watched her calmly load the rifle as he also kept his eyes on the car speeding ahead of them.

Amanda looked up and smiled when she saw the two trucks blocking the top of the hill. "Oh, Willy, the wreck? Really!"

"What works, works," he stated with a grin.

The blue car they were following suddenly turned right onto a smaller road. Stetson watched as it sped up, leaving a trail of dust and fled down the road. The old pickup turned after it and slowed. Willy shifted into neutral and pushed a small button on the steering column. With his left foot on the clutch and his right foot on the gas petal, he shifted into 1st gear. Nodding to his passengers, he took off after the fleeing car.

Amanda placed her hand gently on Lee's knee, "let's get them."

Lee Stetson felt himself thrown back against the seat as the truck leapt forward. Swiftly the pickup raced after the car, quickly closing the gap. "Amanda, when we stop them, you stay in the car."

Willy replied for her, "she will be in the back."

Willy forced the car off the road then slid to a stop, blocking it from regaining the road. Lee jumped out of the cab to run down one of the felons. Willy slid out of the driver's seat and pulled Amanda out after him. With a firm grip on her waist, he lifted her into the bed of the truck. He handed her the rifle and box of shells before going after the other felon, less than a minute after stopping the truck.

Lee was fighting with his man, both having lost their pistols. Stetson slipped on a pile of leaves. His opponent raised a large broken branch over his head to bludgeon the agent. The sharp report of a rifle and the impact of a bullet on the club stopped the assailant in his tracks. Lee quickly subdued his man. Bullets hit the ground in front of the man running from Willy. "Freeze," her voice was barely audible to the running man but he stopped. The shells had been to close.

AGENCY BULLPEN

The phone rang on the desk beside her, "Francine Desmond."

"Hello, Francine. This is Mathew Bentell. How are you?" the deep male voice greeted her.

She smiled, "I am fine. How are you, Matt?"

"I'm fine. Look, Francine, I know that it awfully short notice, but I have to cancel our date Saturday. I have to be in Belgium on

Monday morning," Matt explained.

Francine took a deep breath before saying something cutting.

The man added, "so I was hoping that you would be able to accompany me to the opening night of 'Man of la Mancha' instead. - - We would return after the cast party."

The blond agent realized that she had missed part of the conversation. "Wait, you said we are cancelling the opera on Saturday and we are going to the opening night and cast party of what?"

"'Man of la Mancha '. Are you in?" he returned.

"'Man of la Mancha!', she thought happily. "Yes, I would love to go."

"Great! I will pick you up at your apartment at 2. You can change for the play after we land."

"Land?"

"We are taking the company jet. See you tomorrow afternoon."

Ms. Desmond went into Billy Melrose's office to make arrangements to take off early on Friday.

"Let me get this straight. You are going to see 'Man of la Mancha' tomorrow night; opening night and you need a plane to get there?"

She nodded.

"If you aren't going to the Kennedy, where is it?" demanded Billy. "Well?"

Francine admitted, "I don't know. When he asked me to go, I though it was the Kennedy until he said he will pick me up at 2 and I can change after we land."

"I want you to check-in before take off and after you land," instructed her section chief.

CHAMBERLAND INN **A **cabin

Lee was filling his boss in on the events of the day. "Yeah, we have two of them … No … No sign of Johnny Silver … The guy had a thick tree limb and was ready to brain me when Amanda shot it to bits … Yes, our Amanda … I asked her about it. She said that she never said she can't shoot. She doesn't like handguns. She doesn't shoot people … Her family apparently knows she can hit targets, even moving ones."

DAY 9 FRIDAY Silver Springs Airport

Stepping out of the Rolls Royce, Francine looked with favor at the corporate jet in its hangar. She climbed the stairs to board finding several passengers already there. The jet seating was arranged for about forty people.

Matt introduced her to two senators and their husbands, Major Jamison Evans and his date and the flight crew. "Where is J.J.?"

"She is running late. Austin kept the meeting going longer than usual - I think he tried to force her to bring it up," answered the Major.

"Maybe he wanted an invitation," suggested Matt.

A woman hurried in through the open hatch. "Let's go before he catches me."

Matt motioned to the stewardess before questioning, "is he in hot pursuit?"

"I don't think so. I think he's pouting but let us not take the chance," answered the woman.

Mathew led the new woman to his date. "J.J., this is Francine Desmond. Francine, meet J.J., Jennifer Jane Jamison."

The female agent covered her shock well as they spoke politely. Suddenly it no longer mattered where they were going as long as she was with these very important people.

CHAMBERLAND INN

Two limousines pulled up to the front entrance of the hotel and everyone got out. Francine was impressed by the elegance of the lobby area. An older woman welcomed the new arrivals. Rita Bishop seemed to know everyone else. "I put aside two rooms for changing but have you seen the weather report. I doubt very much that you are flying tonight," stated Rita.

"If we can't, is there room here?" asked Matt.

"We will figure it out. Don't worry," Mrs. Bishop assured them. "The curtain goes up in about 3 hours. Your rooms are 12 and 14. You can have dinner anytime but you might need to split up."

"Francine, your choice. Dinner first or second sitting?" asked her date.

"Do you mind if I get ready first?" she inquired.

"Not at all. Let's follow our luggage," replied Mr. Bentell.

Major Evans and Mitzi Waters went up with them. The two lady senators and their husbands went in to dinner. Rita took J.J. with her to the family quarters.

J.J. asked, "how are they doing?"

"Fine, fine, they aren't back yet. There was a problem at the theater. However, they should be here soon," Rita said.

Lee and Amanda were midway through dinner when Francine was escorted in by Matthew Bentell. J.J. entered immediately after them saying, "Let's join them," and headed to the couple's large table in the center of the room.

Lee Stetson stood politely as the small group approached. The men shook hands then seated the ladies. Amanda greeted them also, complimenting them on their appearances.

Francine could not help herself as she said sweetly, "Amanda, dear, you look like you have been working.

Scarecrow informed her, "we have, Francine. There was a small problem at the theater. Apparently Johnny leaned against a prop and it fell over causing a big mess."

"Johnny? - Johnny silver?" she questioned.

"That's right, Francine," he agreed quietly.

Amanda was talking to the others at the table. "well, Lee told me he wanted them to learn early to tune me out. He wanted me to tell stories; long, boring and confusing."

Francine commented softly, "you asked for that?"

"So what did you do?" asked J.J.

"Lee asked for the 'saga of Lois Ann'," she replied.

"Who is Lois Ann?" Matt asked.

"My first doll,"

He demanded, "what could you do with Lois Ann?"

"It took well over an hour and a half," Lee assured then. "We didn't know it was a doll."

Amanda laughed as she informed them, "you should have seen the look on his face when he asked what happened to Lois Ann."

"What did happen to Lois Ann?" inquired J.J.

"I believe Mother has her in a box somewhere," answered the lady.

Mrs. Jamison nodded and stated, "you have done very well, Baby," looking straight at Scarecrow.

Lee nodded back, "if you are finished, we need to go get cleaned up, Baby."

"Don't call me Baby," she demanded as she stood up.

"I'm sorry. I keep forgetting, Pet. Pumpkin? Sweet Lady? Angel Girl?"

"Keep it up, Lothario."

"Of course, Dumpling. Dear One? Toots? Cherie? Lovey? Honey? Sugar? Inamorata? Dulcet? Cuddles?" They left the room with Scarecrow still spouting loving nicknames.

Laughing, J.J. waved Francine in closer to whisper, "it works, it is cute, and people remember it."

JAMESTOWN THEATER Opening Night

The man standing in the sheltered shadow across the street watched the crowd arriving for the musical, 'Man of la Mancha'. He watched for the old pick-up truck that Scarecrow had been using all week but it never showed. "I must have missed him," thought the watcher in frustration.

Johnny Silver crossed the street to enter the theater and presented his ticket. He found his place in the balcony to survey the audience looking for his prey. Scarecrow was seated in the center of the second row surrounded by beautifully dressed women and men in well cut tuxedos. Silver paid little attention to the excellent performance, trying to decide how best to take the man. There were too many people around him and the theater security was tight.

The house lights came up, making alarm bells ring in Johnny Silver's mind. Not willing to be spotted he left with the rest of the audience. Most people went to their cars under a torrent of rain. Some more fortunate ones went to the reception room for the cast party. Silver decided that it would be foolhardy to crash that particular party. He chose to wait for another opportunity.

Matt Bentell and Francine Desmond stood near the buffet tables talking to some members of the cast when she saw a tall, slim man walk in flaunting a cigarette holder. "It can't be!" the blond agent thought aloud.

Matt followed her gaze, "I see he made it."

J.J. hurried over to Dr. Smyth and admonished him, "if that thing is lit Madre will have you banished!"

The wicked smile on his face faded as he said, "she is here?"

"Of course, she is here, it is opening night," the woman assured him.

Austin Smyth quickly found a large ashtray to extinguish the offending smoke and secreted the holder in his jacket pocket.

"Come with me. You must say hello," said Mrs. Jamison leading a strangely docile Dr. Smyth by the hand.

Matt whispered to Francine, "are you having a good time?"

"Yes, it is lovely party," she answered, continuing to observe the couple walking away.

Matt chuckled and said, "J.J. is right, you must say hello to Madre."

The beautiful blond as well as her counterparts witnessed Dr. Smyth bending over the old lady's hand.

"It is nice to see you, also, Austin. You reek of cigarette smoke. Where did you think I would be on opening night? You may not dance with me tonight," stated the old lady from her wheelchair waving him away. Matt interrupted, "Madre, I would like to present Francine Desmond. Francine, Mrs. Monica West."

"How do you do?"

Johnny Silver watched from the shadows as people were leaving. A young woman held a large umbrella open over a lady in a wheelchair while Scarecrow pushed the chair to the limousine. He gently lifted the old lady and placed her inside. The chauffeur opened the trunk and stowed the wheelchair.

"Lee, we are riding with Grandma. Francine, Matt, you are with us. Jamie, you and Mitzi, Madre is waiting," called Amanda.

Francine softly asked, "Amanda, Mrs. West is your grandmother?"

"No, she was my father's grandmother," replied Amanda with a smile in the old lady's direction.

CHAMBERLAND INN After The Cast Party

Madre held court in the lobby of the Chamberland Inn. "Rita, I trust you can put us up for the night."

"Madre, would you like to stay in **A **cabin with us, Lee and me? You can have the master," offered Amanda.

Francine observed this interesting offer as the matriarch of the family turned her down.

"I believe that you should retain the master, Panda," suggested the great-grandmother. "Rita, turn on some music. I want to dance with this sweet boy here."

"Francine … Francine, why don't you spend the night with us?" said Amanda.

"We have to go out in that?" she questioned with a shutter at the heavy storm.

"No, Francine. I don't want to ruin my gown any more than you want to ruin that striking peach silk dress of yours." Amanda assured her. "Just get your things and we will go shortly."

The senators and their husbands got rooms 12 and 14. It appeared that Mitzi was getting a bed in the family quarters along with the stewardess from the jet. The men were going to share a bunk room; Matt, Major Evans, the pilots, the chauffeurs and Austin Smyth.

Matt carried Francine's suitcase down for her. Taking her hand, Matt led Francine onto the dance floor. Lee was already there dancing with the old lady on her barstool.

"Maybe next time you can play 'twirl the girl'?" suggested Madre, "but then again, maybe this is nicer."

"I am sure that it is," he replied with a grinning leer.

After the song ended, Madre called, "Jamie, you dance with Francine. Matt, it is my turn. And you, my boy," she said softly, "go dance with my granddaughter." Lee kissed her cheek and then her hand before going to fulfill his assignment.

As the three agents were going out, Dr. Smyth was going in, "good night, kiddies." "Dance with me, Madre. I don't even carry a hint of smoke," he assured her.

"Is he wearing jeans? asked Amanda.

The three all nodded and laughed quietly. Amanda led the way into the security room to look at the monitors. She flipped the switch to observe the interior of **A** cabin. After a couple moments she turned it off again.

Johnny Silver sat in his car waiting for Scarecrow to exit the building. He waited all night.

Amanda led her co-workers into the family section. Kissing her aunt 'good night', she said, "we are going down now."

"Have a good night, Dear," agreed Aunt Rita. "Good night, Lee, Ms. Desmond."

Lee kissed her cheek as well, saying, "good night, Aunt Rita."

Slightly confused, Francine followed his example, "good night, Aunt Rita?"

Rita Bishop smiled and patted her cheek gently, "good night, Dear."

Amanda opened a door and entered a well stocked janitorial closet and ushered the others in. Slightly rearranging their positions, she touched several places on a shelf and the elevator descended. Francine and Lee gave her a startled look. To Lee she explained, "we don't want to ruin our gowns or shoes."

"Are there any other ways in that I should know about?" he asked.

With a huge, self-satisfied smile, she taunted, "NO."

"Are there any other ways in that I should not know about?"

"Yep!", she acknowledged happily. Amanda enjoyed being the one to know. They traveled down the corridor to a blank wall; suddenly a door opened giving access to the living area of **A** cabin. "I am going to lock us down. Lee, would you please put Francine's bag in her room," requested her hostess walking toward the master bedroom.

Francine wandered about the room wondering why anyone would call this house a cabin.

"We are clear, Amanda," Lee called to her.

"We are locked down, the doorbell is on and inside security is off," she answered, returning to the large room.

The blond woman asked, "what?"

Amanda looked at Lee and shrugged her shoulder before answering her. "You saw the security room in the Inn. There is a security panel here. Grandpa George West lived here for years and he liked his toys. So I turned on the 'doorbell', turned off the cameras and mikes, and locked down the doors," she told the inquisitive woman as she closed the blinds on the sliding door.

"You are kidding, right?" protested the blond agent.

Lee ruefully shook his head, "No, she is not."

"George West was your great-grandfather?" Francine asked incredulously.

"Oh, come on, Francine. You have met many of my family, both here and in D.C… Didn't any of you do your homework? I practically did a family tree for you when I did the initial paperwork," Amanda demanded heatedly. She walked over, kissed Lee on the lips and headed to her room. Halfway across she stopped and turned around, "sorry, Lee. Habit. I forgot I had turned off the inside security. Good night, Francine, Lee." She went into her room and closed the door.

"Lee, what is going on?" asked Francine.

Scarecrow sat on the couch and waved her down, too. "The State Department had a mole, only they weren't sure if it was just a State mole or a 'Family' mole. A number of her family know that Amanda works with us. They wanted her to help find their mole."

"Why Amanda?"

"She is 'Family', she has worked on the show for years, and she has clearance," he explained. "I don't if government clearance matters when she has 'Family' clearance.

"And you? They wanted you, also," added the blond.

"You know, that's funny. This is the third 'family' event that I have been to but this time I was actually invited. Some of her family think we are dating so I came out here as part of her cover. I am the 'window dressing' with the added advantage that I can help watch her back. As her 'boyfriend' I can go anywhere with her without raising suspicion."

"So what happens when they see you out with one of your 'babies'?" inquired Francine.

"She has made sure they know that we aren't dating exclusively. The 'don't call me Baby' routine," he explained.

"So that explains the 'don't call me Sweetheart' thing, too," the agent exclaimed. You are wooing her and she isn't taking you seriously. Got it."

"Actually when she calls me 'Sweetheart' it is a heads-up. Let's me know that there is something or someone around to be careful of," he informed her.

"O.k., you use 'Baby' to alert her. She uses 'Sweetheart' to alert you. You go on with terms of endearment, 'Sweetness', Hearts Desire', etc. and she puts you off with 'Casanova', 'Don Juan', 'Lothario', 'philander'; a continual reminder that she doesn't trust you to remain true. Interesting cover, it even gives an explanation of other boyfriends they may see her with."

"Yes, it does," he agreed considering. "Oh, there should be some clothes in your room. Good night, Francine."

Ms. Desmond watched Stetson go into a second bedroom and close his door. She turned off several lights on her way to bed. Francine prepared herself for bed and soon slept soundly.

Lee on the other hand, did not sleep well. He had always enjoyed his reputation as a ladies man, the man about town, the dashing 'Scarecrow'. It had never occurred to him that Casanova, Lothario and Don Juan were untrustworthy to women. Every time Amanda called him Casanova or lover boy she told those listening that she did not trust him. He had spend time telling her that there was nothing personal between them, so why did it bother him so much when she told the world, her world that there was nothing between them?

DAY 10 SATURDAY **A** Cabin

"Good morning, Francine," Amanda said cheerfully as the other woman joined her in the living room.

"Good morning, Amanda," returned the guest. "Where is Lee?"

"Still in bed I guess. After all he can't get outside," she pointed out.

"He can't?" Francine questioned in a shocked tone.

"No, not until I lift the lock down. Would you like some coffee, Francine? If Scarecrow isn't up soon, we can go to breakfast in the restaurant. He doesn't eat breakfast anyway."

"So we leave him trapped?" Francine asked with a laugh.

"No, he could go out the other way. He would just get rained on," Mrs. King returned.

"So that's how it is, is it? You go through the tunnel and stay dry. Leaving me to walk in the rain," his voice startled them from his bedroom doorway.

"Good morning, Lee," the girls said at the same time. Amanda added, "we would have been leaving you to sleep."

CHAMBERLAND INN Restaurant

Perry joined them at the large family table. "Lee, you are staying over until tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Since my 'girl' is staying, I am staying," Stetson replied, holding his coffee cup.

"Would you please help Enrique moving props tonight? Melvin's wife is in labor so I am sure he will not be there tonight," requested Perry.

"No problem. We will be there at 4, won't we, Baby?" Lee said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Amanda ordered, "don't call me Baby!"

Grinning Lee said mockingly, "I am so sorry, Snuck-ums. My Heart's Desire? (An aside to Francine, Heart's Desire is a good one, thanks) True Love? Angel?"

"Stop it, Sweetheart!" Amanda warned.

"Now, Honey, if you would just choose one, I would not need to keep giving you choices," he protested. "And while we are at it, don't call me Sweetheart.

Dr. Smyth studied the good natured bickering for a while before turning to J.J. She smiled back at him. "What is going on?" he asked quietly.

J.J. leaned closer to the blond man. "apparently Scarecrow calls his casual girlfriend 'baby'. Amanda objects to being classed with them."

Austin Smyth's eyebrows arched when she said 'Scarecrow' but he left it alone. "and Sweetheart?"

The lady continued, "she calls everyone sweetheart; her boys, brothers, cousins, even her ex-husband. Stetson doesn't want to in that class, besides it is a good cover game."

"Cover game?" he questioned.

"Yes, Austin, cover game. It can be reinstated every time they use their dating cover. a large number of the 'family parties' have seen them together," Mrs. Jamison asserted.

Matt Bentell entered the room saying, "we can take off in an hour or so. The storm is clearing all the way back."

As the limos drove away, Amanda asked Lee, "what do you want to do before we go to work today?"

The agent stifled a yawn and suggested, "watch the John Wayne marathon."

"Did you mean watch the movies or sleep through them?" she teased.

"Either, both," he returned placing a hand behind her back.

STREET IN FRONT OF THE CHAMBERLAND INN

Johnny Silver had grown very stiff and uncomfortable in his car overnight. About dawn he left to get a breakfast meal and was back watching the front door. The limos drove up to the door to retrieve luggage and collect passengers. Silver stayed alert watching Scarecrow help carry out bags to the waiting cars. Soon the departing people were gone but the tall agent was still there. The watcher sneaked into the Inn but there was no sign of his quarry. Johnny was exhausted so he finally left determined to catch Scarecrow that night.

JAMESTOWN THEATER

Johnny Silver crept in the stage door and hid, waiting for an opportunity to grab the Scarecrow. Several hours later, pizzas were delivered for the cast and crew. Timing it carefully Silver hurried out of hiding, filled a plate and ducked back out of sight. Frustrated at the end of the night, Johnny said to himself, "I will never get him here, he's never alone. I will have to get him in D.C."

A stagehand overheard him and reported it to Perry, who passed it on to Scarecrow.

"Lee, you know I am going. It is even easier here. I go with you or I follow you. Your choice," stated Amanda firmly.

"I could tell your cousin to keep you here," the agent just as firmly. "They won't, but they might help me follow you," the brunette told him helpfully.

"If you go with me, YOU WILL STAY in the car," ordered Scarecrow, "and call in back up if I need it."

"Of course, Stetson. I promise I will stay in the car and call in back up," she agreed holding up her right hand while she had her crossed left fingers behind her back.

"Promises, promises," chorused several people behind her.

When Johnny Silver drove away he was discretely followed by a small brown Honda.

Amanda was singing softly with the song on the radio and looking out the car window. "Oh, Johnny get angry, Johnny get mad. Give me the biggest lecture I ever had. I want a brave man, I want a cave man. Johnny, show me that you care, really care for me."

LAST CHAPTER Spanking

_(Warning: If spankings upset you please don't read it)_

"That may work for her. It doesn't with you," commented Lee as he steered the corvette smoothly around the sharp curve.

"What?"

"I said that a lecture may work for the girl in that song but lecturing you never got me anywhere."

"That's not fair. I always listen to you," protested the brunette.

"Yeah and then you do exactly what you want," answered Scarecrow. "Maybe cavemen gave lectures but I doubt it."

"Probably not. You are the bravest, finest man I know but you are not the caveman type," agreed Amanda.

With that famous Stetson grin on his face, he asked, "not the caveman type? You are right. So what type am I?"

"I think you are a cross between John Wayne and James Bond," she said with a grin.

The agent thought about an old movie that they had seen recently. "So I should turn you over my knee and paddle your bloomers in front of everybody in town," he suggested with a grin at her.

"Certainly not - and if she had not run McLintock wouldn't have been angry enough to do it," claimed Amanda.

"I don't know about that. He planned to spank Katie, but it would have been in private."

"If she had just talked to him, G.W. wouldn't have," insisted the woman.

"Maybe. Did your parents give lectures?", he asked.

"Mother did, followed by time in the corner, being sent to our rooms, and then telling Daddy."

"What about your father?"

"He believed in talking it out the first time, followed by a lecture and/ or grounding. - Lastly he would -" her voice trailed off.

"He would what, Amanda?"

"Daddy would spank us. He said it reinforced the lesson if the other did not work. He said he would not bother if he didn't love us." Amanda trailed off again as she remembered her father.

"Amanda, what is it?"

"Just before he died, Mother told him about something I did - I don't remember what it was - Daddy promised to spank me. He was big on keeping promises. He died before he could do it. For a long time I thought he stopped loving me."

"Amanda, he died. He still loved you. He still cared but he died."

"I know. It's stupid but he promised."

"Did you tell anyone? Your big brothers? Joe?"

"I couldn't tell Jim or Charley, or Jeff."

"Why not?" inquired Lee curiously.

"Because they would have done it and they all hit harder than Daddy."

"Did you tell Joe?"

"Yes, he didn't give 'daddy' spankings - he," Amanda shrugged.

Lee parked the corvette in the shadows, pulled his pistol and checked his ammunition clip, then reholstered the weapon. "If I am not back in ten minutes, call for backup." Placing one hand under her chin, he looked into her eyes. "Stay here, stay with the plan, or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else if I am still alive and capable, I will turn you over my knee and administer a spanking you will remember for the rest of your life, from me and your father. That is a promise."

"I will stay right here, see you in ten minutes."

Lee studied her for a moment before he moved tward the burnt out building. Amanda looked at her watch as he disappeared from sight. After ten minutes she called for backup. When fifteen minutes had passed she got out of the car and crept in the direction Lee had gone.

Lee stood over Johnny Silver putting the handcuffs on behind the man's back, and then pulled Silver to his feet. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and leveled his gun on Amanda. She froze. Scarecrow shook his head and put the pistol away.

Amanda hurried over and said, "I was worried. The backup team is almost here."

Stetson pushed his prisoner to the door and handed him over to the backup team. Lee stood in front of her and said angrily, "Amanda, you agreed to stay in the car - to stay with the plan."

"But you weren't out in ten minutes and I gave you an extra five before I followed you," she explained.

The sun was rising in the east when Lee opened the car door for her and gave her one solid smack on her bottom as she got in. Amanda gave a startled look at him. "I will certainly remember that", she muttered softly to herself. "Promises, promises. Does Lee really believe that one spank constitutes a spanking? It is more than Joe did."

Stetson heard her quiet voice and thought, 'me and my big mouth. I did make her a promise. Oh, boy, now what? How old was she when her father died? I don't remember the year or I could do the math. She said she actually asked Joe and he didn't, wouldn't. The memory still hurts her after what? Ten to twenty years? Twenty-five years? Well, Mr. West, it seems that I am committed to providing your last spanking. Just great!"

As he drove back to the Chamberland Inn, Lee could still hear her in his mind; "He (Daddy) was big on keeping promises - It's stupid but he promised - it's stupid but he promised - but he promised." He remembered his own words, "or else, if I am alive and capable, I will turn you over my knee and administer a spanking you will remember for the rest of your life, from me and your father. That is a promise" - alive and capable from me and your father - alive and capable - He was big on keeping his promises - it's stupid but he promised - 'alive and capable from me and your father' - big on keeping his promises - but he promised - but you promised. She agreed to stay in the car. 'Or else I will - That is a promise' - Promises, promises - She almost never stays in the car - promises, promises. She is an adult not a child - keeping his promise - promises, promises. Did she get out of the car because she usually does? Or did she get out of the car because I gave her a promise? - keeping his promises - but he promised.

"Promises, promises. This is really, really stupid but he promised," Amanda muttered as she looked out the window.

Lee looked sharply over at her, "did she mean her father or did she mean me? Amanda is not a child. This is not some sexual game. - keeping his promise - Ok, it is about keeping promises.- "

He parked the small car in the parking area at the hotel and escorted her to their cabin. Leading her to the couch, he said quietly, "Come with Daddy, Amanda,"

"What did you say? Why?"

"Daddy owes his precious girl a spanking, by me," Lee informed her speaking softly.

Her eyes widened and she said, "Lee, no."

"He promised and he was big on keeping promises."

Amanda tried to pull away. "No, Lee, no. Don't!"

"We both know that you would not have gotten out of it like that." Lee sat down and gave a sharp tug on her hand, causing her to lose her balance. She found herself face down across his lap. His hand slapped her bottom. "Did your Daddy love you?" another spank landed, "Amanda, did your Daddy love you?"

"Yes!"

"What?" he asked as his right fell again.

"Yes, Daddy loved me."

"Did he stop caring enough to spank you?"

"No," she gasped.

Another slap on the back of her skirt. "Amanda, did he stop caring?"

"No, he never stopped caring."

His hand dropped again, "is this enough or did Daddy do more?"

"Enough. Please stop. Daddy would quit," she choked through her tears.

"Will you remember this last 'daddy' spanking?"

"Yes, yes, Lee. I will remember." Lee pulled her up against his chest and held her as she cried. She cried not because he had hurt her, Lee had not hurt her. She cried because there was a weight lifted off her soul.

"I've never given a 'daddy' spanking before, how did I do? Not to hard for a little girl?"

"No, not to hard for a little girl," she whispered.

"That's good. You almost ready?"

Amanda stood up, wiped her eyes and said, "almost. I still have to finish packing."

Scarecrow replied, "that's not what I meant." He walked tward a chair closer to the bedroom door holding her hand firmly.

"What did you mean then?"

"What I mean is that your Daddy made a promise and I made a promise. I don't want you to get them confused. I have never administered a spanking because, stupid or not, I made a promise." With that he sat on the chair, bent her over his knees again and lifted her skirt over her back.

"No, Lee, don't!"

He dropped his left hand across her behind with more force than before. Smack went his palm. "You will remember this spanking, too." Whack. "Won't you?" Pop. "Won't you, Amanda?" Spank.

"Yes, yes, Lee. I will remember!"

"I always try to keep my promises," he said lowered her skirt. "Amanda."

"You always try to keep your promises."

Stetson stood up and steadied her on her feet. "Was that enough of John Wayne for you? I did not have a small fireplace shovel."

Amanda nodded, tears streaming down her face. "That is enough John Wayne, at least McLintock; can we go back to Lee now?" She slid her arms around his chest and held tightly as his arms went around her to hold her closely.

On the walk to the restaurant, Amanda kept taking quick glances at Lee before looking away.

"What?"

"You never gave a 'daddy' spanking before."

"Right."

"You never gave a spanking for stupid promises."

"Right."

"Did you ever .. For some other reason?"

"Yeah, a few."

"Um, Lee, Why?," she asked slowly.

"Some girls like it, panties down .. or off. Whatever the lady wants."

"I did not want .." she protested.

"**Yes**, you did! Are you doing alright?" he asked as he glanced at her firm seat.

"I am alright. No problem sitting at all."

"Amanda, I did not say that you would not be able to sit down. I said that you will always remember it. And you will, won't you?"

"OH, Yes, Lee! I will remember," she confirmed.

"So long as you remember that I always try to keep my promises."

"Yes, Lee."

Song: Johnny, Get Angry

- Words and Music by Hal David and Sherman Edwards

Johnny, I said we were throughJust to see what you would doYou stood there and hung your headMade me wish that I were dead

CHORUSOh, Johnny get angry, Johnny get madGive me the biggest lecture I ever hadI want a brave man, I want a cave manJohnny, show me that you care, really care for me

Every time you danced with meYou let Freddy cut in constantlyWhen he'd ask, you'd never speakMust you always be so meek?CHORUSinstrumental interlude featuring a kazoo

Every girl wants someone whoShe can always look up toYou know I love you, of courseLet me know that you're the bossCHORUS

Johnny, get angry, JohnnyJohnny, Johnny, Johnny, JohnnyFADE


End file.
